


Min Voice: MY WIFE !!!!!!

by dr33g



Series: dreeg's a big fan of butterfly soup [1]
Category: Butterfly Soup
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, THE FLUFFIEST AND MOST ADORABLE THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN, Weddings, butterfly symbolism, flower symbolism, god i love writing weddings, its a party - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr33g/pseuds/dr33g
Summary: Min-Seo is in her apartment with her girlfriend and her dogs when it hits her she needs to propose. So she does. A wedding happens. People get tipsy and gay. It's grand





	Min Voice: MY WIFE !!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> GUSDIOJF AOIBHG I LOVE BUTTERFLY SOUP I LOVE GIRLS AND I LOVE BOYS LETS GET THIS GOING

Min-Seo was smiling as wide as could be. Her dogs were running around at her feet as she sat on the couch with her girlfriend. Diya was silently screaming as she watched as Pom and Shibe played. Min was just staring at Diya, the absolute love of her life. 

This was a fairly common occurrence, particularly in this new apartment the two of them bought after an electrical error burned down their previous place. Akarsha liked to joke about their dogs grabbing their laptops and starting the fire. She still snickered at the thought of their little Pomeranian grabbing their laptops and causing a fire. Hell yeah, they had the coolest dog out there.

Of course, this was just a fantasy. Their dog? Starting a fire? Noelle had told her many times this was impossible. She still felt like believing it. Made their dog seem badass.

It was in moments like these when something in the back of her mind told her she needed to do something, but she could never place her finger on it. 

Just then, because I said so, their TV, which had been on in the background, started playing a ring commercial. AND she got a text. She sighed and pulled out her phone to see her brother had texted her.

 

Jun-Seo: Hey, do you have any idea when you and Diya are getting married? I need to know when mom and dad will be the most upset so I can tell them I’m gay right then.

KNIFE: uh no

KNIFE: i have no idea sorry

Jun-Seo: Figures. 

Jun-Seo: Keep me updated, I suppose.

She slipped her phone into her pocket and sighed. And then she proceeded to fall off of the couch. 

“HOLY SHIT I KNOW WHAT I NEED TO DO!”

Diya quickly looked at her girlfriend (future wife holy shit holy shit) and said, “Uh, are you okay?”   
“YEAH BABE THANKS. I GOTTA. DO SOMETHING. FUCK. OKAY. I LOVE YOU.” Min quickly stood up and booked it to their bedroom to plan, aka call Noelle and Akarsha to do it for her because she’s not great at planning and most of her ideas include violence. She reluctantly opens a new group chat titled ‘gusy holy shit’ and begins typing.

KNIFE: guys gusy gusy

KNIFE: im gonna propose to diya

KNIFE: what do

hewowowowo: ooooo you should propose to her by saying

hewowowowo: ‘will you be the tuxedo mask to my usagi?’

KNIFE: why?

Noelle: Akarsha, please go be a weeb somewhere else. This is important.

hewowowowo: damn aight

Noelle: Anyways, I’m surprised you asked us.

KNIFE: well ya see

KNIFE: my idea was to kill something for her to show my love

KNIFE: but i have a feeling that WHILE COOL it wont do the trick

Noelle: …

Noelle: Yeah. That’s just gory.

Noelle: Ok, I have an idea that is cheap, including the ring, and cute.

hewowowowo: but is it good

Noelle: Yes!

hewowowowo: its probably really dumb

Noelle: Here’s what MY GOOD IDEA IS and this is WHAT YOU’RE GOING TO DO.

\--

Today was the day. Min had bought the ring yesterday, it was a white sapphire band that Min got for like 100 bucks, which was pretty cheap when all of the rings she saw online were like at least 1k.

“Hey, Diya. Dee. Diya.”

“What?”

“Let’s get shaved ice.”

“Where?”   
“Snowcastle.”

“Aren’t we banned for life?”   
“The new owners took down our pictures so we’re allowed back. Pleeeaase.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Nice.” Min put the ring in her pocket and grabbed Diya’s hands. They walked up to the Snowcastle in a comfortable silence, though Min could feel the fear in her grow with every step. They stepped inside, ordered Mt. Fuji, just like their first date. Just how Noelle planned.

Min anxiously tapped her foot as they waited for their snow cone to be made. It was placed in front of them and they thanked the waiter and with that, they began eating. Min ate it faster than necessary.

“Min, don’t eat all of it.”

“Oh, uh, right. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Are you okay? You seem high strung.”

“Yeah, totally! Let’s just finish this. They barely let us back in, so let’s not waste it.” It took one more bite for Diya to notice that in the center of their snow cone was something that was not meant to be in there.

“Min. I think someone lost their ring in here?”

“What? OH. Shit. Hand it to me.”

“Okay.” Diya grabbed the sticky ring and handed it to Min. Min wiped it on her jacket, not really getting the blue syrup off, and then stood on the table. Well, kneeled.

“Fuck, okay, Diya. I’ve had a crush on you since we were little and I love you and I’d murder for you so marry me?” Diya just started rapidly nodding her head. And then they kissed. And well, you know what happens next.

Needless to say, their second visit to Snowcastle goes just as well as the first.

\--

Min texted Jun right after to let him know the time was coming. 

He replied, “Oh thank god. I thought I was going to have to wait for 8 more years, Min. 8.”

\--

Noelle planned the whole thing, seeing as Min’s first idea was for her to ride in on a flaming motorcycle and then stab whoever was marrying them and then fight everyone that showed up, ‘win’, then ride off into the sunset together. Diya’s involved lots of dogs. 

Yeah, Noelle planned it.

\--

Diya began fiddling with her dress while Noelle braided her hair. She wasn’t the biggest fan of it, seeing as her usual attire was just exercise clothes, but Noelle said this would look nicer.

Though she was allowed to wear tennis shoes. Thank god.

Noelle looked better than her, at least, in Diya’s opinion. The people in dresses in her entourage all had really pretty flowers, lilacs, on it and in their hair, or in Sakura’s case, pinned on her hijab. And all of these pretty ornate butterflies. There was only one person in her entourage in a suit, and that was Hayden. It matched the other’s dresses, and he looked nice, too. Diya was particularly fond of the fact that he also had lilacs in his hair.

Noelle really outdid herself.

Diya felt Noelle finish putting her hair into a fairly elaborate bun with lots of lilacs in it. 

Noelle put her hands on Diya’s shoulders and said, “Are you ready?”

“I mean. I don’t know.”

“Diya, you’re overthinking this. You’re going to see Min and then you’ll realize everything’s going to be okay.”

“Yeah. I just. What if I forget to do something important.”

“Then I’ll help you.”

“Thanks, Noelle. I know this was a big project.”

“I liked it. It was for my best friend and her datemate. I got to organize something huge and it was all for fun. It was… Nice.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

Noelle then glanced at her watch and said, “Let’s go. Hayden’s waiting to walk down with Jun, then walk you down the aisle, then sneak back into your entourage.”

A wide smile broke out on Diya’s face and she said, “Let’s do this.” She grabbed her bouquet, filled with lilac, peonies, and hyacinth, with little stained glass butterflies, and went to go get married. 

\--

Min fiddled with her sleeves as she waited at the altar for her fiancee (her future wife holy shit holy shit holy SHIT). After some random guy they hired to marry them walked down the aisle, the bridesmaids and groomsmen started walking down in pairs. 

First were Hayden and Jun, seeing as Hayden was also walking Diya down the aisle. At first, Jun was just going to walk with one of the other girls, but Min knew Jun would freak out if he got to walk arm and arm with Hayden, and Hayden would do the same, so it was changed to be extremely convoluted and funny. And, watching them now was indeed hilarious. Hayden had this really goofy smile on his face, and Jun looked like someone had just told him he accidentally turned in transformers fanfiction instead of his homework. He looked shocked, nervous, and embarrassed, and it was kind of adorable, but also a little annoying. They reached the end, and Hayden went around to prepare to take Diya down the aisle.

Next was Chryssa and Liz, and they did it like normal people despite having danced around each other for the past few years. Yes, Hayden and Jun had been doing the same since about when Min and Diya started doing it, but come on. You can be normal to your friend who you have a crush on. Like actually.

Whatever.

After was Sakura, Yuki, and Esther. See, since Hayden walked Jun down the aisle, it was either one girl went alone, or three girls went at once, and while Esther had volunteered to go along, Yuki begged her to go with her and Sakura, and she eventually gave in. Min was honestly surprised that Yuki and Sakura weren’t singing an anime song. Noelle must have paid them not to or something.

Now came the Best Friend and the Maid of Honor. Akarsha and Noelle had their arms linked, and while Noelle looked annoyed, Min could see a pink tint to her face. Ha, gay. Akarsha looked happy to be there, too. They parted ways and then started what was inarguably the cutest part of this already perfect wedding.

Shibe and Pom began running down the aisle, Pom leaving flower petals in her wake, and Shibe holding the rings on a pillow. The few people that were allowed to come that weren’t in the processional were all aw-ing, seeing as it was literally the cutest thing ever at all end of story. Akarsha and Noelle took the rings from the pillow and then came, well, Diya.

Hayden once again walked down the aisle, but with him was the most beautiful being ever. Diya had on the most gorgeous dress ever and looked so happy and wonderful that Min almost fainted. But she didn’t, she was cooler than that. Instead, she started crying. Her almost wife was too perfect and Min was a tad overwhelmed. When Diya got to the altar, she started crying, too.

“Diya, babe, you’re so pretty????? I can’t think.”  
“Min, I’m so gay.”

“Me too, babe, me too.” The officiant then started doing his shit and since it was kinda typical and not very interesting Min pretty much blocked it out in favor of looking at her almost wife. 

Then got to the vows. Akarsha handed Min the ring, as Min went first, and she pulled out a notecard full of all the shit she wanted to say.

“Okay, first off, holy fuck. I know you know this already but Diya, I would kill anything and anyone for you. You are the most beautiful creature on Earth, you are an angel, and you are my everything. The fact that we are getting married right now is so surreal to me, and I could not be happier. I can’t wait to own 8 million dogs with you forever and ever.” She then slid Diya’s ring onto Diya’s finger. Then, it was Diya’s turn.

“Min-Seo, you know I’m not very good at saying what I mean. The most common thing I think is just a ton of exclamation points, so I had Noelle help me with these, as usual. You taught me how to say I love you instead of Hello when we were kids. You were my friend and my datemate and now my partner and I love you more than I ever thought possible and it grows every day. I can’t wait to bail you out of jail for murder when someone looks at me the wrong way and you decide that they must pay. We’ll stay together always. I love you.” Noelle handed Diya the ring, and Diya put it on Min’s finger. 

The officiant said, “Do you, Min-Seo, take Diya to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I DO. HELL YEAH.”

“And do you, Diya, take Min-Seo to be your lawfully wedded spouse?”  
“I-I-I do.”

“I now pronounce you spouses. You may now kiss.” And then Diya grabbed her partner and lifted her up and they kissed for what felt like not enough time and then, set her down. Min immediately said, “THIS IS MY WIFE. LET’S GET FUCKING WASTED.”

\--

Unfortunately for Min, they had to listen to Akarsha’s speech before they could all get wasted. Akarsha was nervous, but her speech was perfect. All memes, all good, and just enough heartfelt that people could tell she cared but wouldn’t see too much.

So, she began.

“Hewwo, everypony. What the buck is up? As all of you know, I’m Akarsha, Min’s best friend, and I have a speech to give. 

“I met Diya in middle school, and I met Min in our freshman year of high school. Now, when I first met Diya, I’m pretty sure we were friends out of convenience, seeing as we saw each other 5 times a week. But in freshman year, when Min came back, that changed. Within the first few days of being friends, I had seen Min put me on her shoulders and skateboard with me up there while we were wearing sunglasses, try to sneak into a Chinese restaurant by hiding in a duffel bag but fail because someone said she was short, and break a table trying to make out with her future wife. In those three days, I felt closer to a group of friends than I had to anyone I had ever known. 

“Min’s appearance in our lives was sudden and it changed things drastically. I went from being the only not-straight person I knew to having multiple gay friends, thank God. I honestly don’t know how I survived with that many straight people in my life up until that point. Luckily, I got the gays I needed in the form of the Death Bagels. 

“When I was told I needed to write a Best Man speech, I panicked. I’m not one for talking about feelings or great meaningful shit, but I decided to try.

“Min was the first person I had a heart-to-heart about my repression of my emotions. She’s funny, determined, and loyal, and Diya is her one true love, and the fact that we’re here after years of dating all beginning with one blue flavor snowcone that ended in a broken table says so much I can’t say with this speech.

“To Min and Diya, may your marriage be as unbreakable as Diyamin.” And everyone toasted.

After the first sip of alcohol is when everything went to shit.

\--

Noelle was on her second glass of wine when she noticed Akarsha in a way that was familiar but with the added spice of alcohol became new.

Okay, so Noelle had realized she maaaayyyybe had a crush on Akarsha fairly recently, so when she saw her now, she always felt really tingly and warm. Though she was drunk, so perhaps that was the alcohol.

And with alcohol came what happened next.

Noelle marched on over to Akarsha and said, “You look pretty.” 

Akarsha laughed and said, “Wow, who knew Noelle could be this kind.”

And then came the weirdest part. Noelle  _ laughed. _

“I’m just tellin’ the facts. The dress looks really nice with your hair and the butterflies look nice.”

“You planned the dresses and butterflies.”

“Oh. Yeah. Huh.” 

“Oh. My God. You’re drunk.”

“A little maybe. It’s been a glass and a half of wine.”

“You’re drunk.”

“Yeah, okay. Want to dance?”

“Hell yeah.”

It took all of one stupid dance and the rest of the glass for Noelle to peck Akarsha on the lips. The first of many.

\--

Chryssa and Liz were found crying about how pretty the other was in the corner later that night. They announced they started dating about a week later. Coincidence? Fuck no.

\--

Esther had a crying Yuki attached to her all night using pseudo-Japanese and then saying, “That means yer really preeetty.”

\--

Hayden was, well, kind of bored. He wasn’t much of a dancer, so he just was sitting at the bar drinking a vodka soda He was watching the uncoordinated mess that was his ~~crush~~ friend Jun.

Jun was completely flushed and could barely stand. He wasn’t near Hayden, but Hayden could see him easily as Jun tripped over nothing and managed to knock over at least three chairs. Hayden laughed and shook his head, his face slightly hurting from what was definitely in no way a blush at the thought of his friend. Nuh-uh, no way.

That fact became even more not true as Jun made his way over to Hayden and said, “Yer a tall buff guy are youu a purince? Carry me home.”

“No, I’m Hayden. I’m the evil dragon.”

“Then vore me, daddy.” Hayden almost fell over laughing.

“How did you get this drunk? You don’t even like drinking.”

“I was efellign bad ceaus my sister just go married and I havent’ even kisssed a oby yet. HOw sad. THen I decided to drink more so I would be brave enough to flirtw ith a boy. Though I may have alreadyyy ben a liiitle durnk then.”

“Yeah, okay, I might need to carry you home then.”

“Fuck eyah, I get a hot boy to carry me whome.” Hayden pretended he didn’t hear that, seeing as if he did actually hear it, then he probably would’ve died. Oh, wait, he did hear it and was extremely flustered by it. Huh.

“Alright, we’re getting you home. I’ll call an Uber for us.”

“Aligthy, PRince.” 

The ride back and the next morning at Hayden’s apartment was eventful, but this is a story about girls, so that’s for another time.

\--

It took about a week after Diya and Min’s wedding for all of the drunken gays to finally sort out their feelings.

“That wedding was supposed to be about US not THEM,” said Min.

Akarsha replied, “Well, at least I got a lovely gf out of it.” Akarsha leaned over and kissed said girlfriend on the cheek.

Noelle turned red and made incomprehensible noises. Diya smiled and kissed her wife.

And all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sososososo much for reading ! i hope you enjoy ! feedback and kudos are appreciated as always ! also, thanks to saturn (baseball lesbian) and Mari (assoween) from the lgbt butterfly soup discord for your feedback ! it made writing this that much more joyful


End file.
